liodencleanbreedersfandomcom-20200215-history
Clean Line Felines
Clean Line Felines is one of the largest, if not the largest, groups of clean breeders on LioDen. Often abbreviated as CLFL or just CLF, It was founded roughly a year ago, after clean breeding began to gain a foothold in the LD community. Although it focuses on Clean Breeding, it doesn't turn away any user. All are welcome at CLFL. General Information The exact founding date for CLFL is yet unclear, however the group is over a year old. There are over 600 members in the group, meaning roughly 1/6th of LioDen's active users are members. The clan is fast growing and focuses on No big 4 clean breeding. Oliver (or Ghost) is the mascot of our clan! Administration *'Jaxter (#98288) - Founder' *|| SHENANIGANS || - Çɮ (#23653) *��peachykeen�� (#47744) *Heda Vampiric | Clean Withered (#56702) *iodicy (#93320) *'Jax Withered|CB|StM|EZB (#103364) - Founder (side acc)' *sauridae (#116250) *Louse PUTP������ (#125435) Mission This Clan is dedicated to the creation and dissemination of Clean Blooded lions on Lioden! In particular, it is interested in the crowning of Clean Blooded Kings! We are the Original No Big4 Clean breeder clan! Rules *''Subject to change; see on site.'' Raffles There are many raffles at CLFL, about 2-5 a month! The vast-majority as hosted by Jaxter and announced via the mass-message system. It used to keep track of each one, but a glitch replaced all the links with a dead pathway and CLFL has stopped tracking them ever since. The only surviving records of past raffles can be found here. Most of CLFL's raffles are public and will have '{CLFL}' in the name! raffle1.png Raffle2.png raffle3.png|Some of our group raffles! LDQ LDQ stands for "Lioden Quiz" and is a new event added to the clan. Essentially, one of the group Admins (usually Jaxter) sets up a list of 15 or more trivia questions for participants to answer. Questions are based on LioDen, either it's NPCs, features, items, or sometimes it's users. It is a competitive event where speed and accuracy will determine who will dominate the game! There may be variations at times, but usually there are three winners and individual prizes assigned to the first, second, and third places. Other times, there will be a prize pool, where winners can choose which item they want, in priority from first place to third place. The site is used as a medium. * Most quizzes will be announced the day before if not earlier. "Pop quizzes" will be less common. * You do not need a new link for each game, only a unique code to join. * All Quizzes will last 10-15 minutes, so join late at your own risk! * Most Quizzes usually take about 5 minutes to complete. * Please put your ID in your username if you want to win the prizes! If you do not and come up in first place, you forfeit your winnings to the next place with an ID#! * In the case of prize pools, if you do not choose a prize before rollover, you forfeit the right to choose. * Joining a competition is FREE unless otherwise indicated! * Planned Competitions Should Always have the following information: Date, Time, Prizes, and any extraneous info. * Have fun and good luck! We use Quizzizz as a medium for our contests! Threads and Discord *CLFL's Discord is here and can always be accessed on Jaxhammer by clicking the button directly beneath the navigation bar. * Clean King Listings! * Chased and Clean Showcase! * Raffle Thread! Affiliates *PUTP *Clean Lined Cuties *Clean Lined Muties *Spread The Mark! Category:Clans